Beverages
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Ini minuman untukmu, Momoi-sensei! / AU / kindergarten!kiseki no sedai; teacher!momoi /


**.**

* * *

**Beverages**

**.**

_Kuroko no Basket adalah milik __Fujimaki Tadatoshi__. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan._

Generation of Miracles/Momoi Satsuki/Kagami Taiga, K, Friendship/Romance

© kazuka, february 22nd, 2014

**.**

"_Ini minuman untukmu, Momoi-sensei!" _

**.**

"Momoi-_sensei_."

"Ya, Akashi-_kun_?"

"Kami sayang Momoi-_sensei_."

"Aah, terima kasih, Mukkun. _Sensei_ juga sayang kalian semua."

"Kami berjanji untuk menjaga _sensei_."

"Ah, Ki-_chan_, kau bisa saja."

"Tapi kami serius, _sensei_."

"Tetsu-_kun_ lucu, deh. Iya, iya, terima kasih. _Sensei_ juga berjanji untuk menjaga kalian sampai kalian besar."

"Misalnya melindungi _sensei_ dari kesedihan, kami ingin mencoba melakukannya."

"Midorin, kalau bicara dengan orang, jangan membuang mukamu seperti itu, ya. Eh, tapi kau lucu, mukamu merah, mau _sensei_ cubit?"

"Kami sayang _sensei_!"

"Aw, aw, Dai-_chan_, jangan terlalu kencang, hihihi~!"

Keenam bocah itu pun memeluk kaki Momoi erat-erat. Hm, kalimat-kalimat barusan sama sekali tak dianggap Momoi serius. Dia anggap itu semua adalah bagian dari kelucuan anak-anak usia tiga tahun yang penuh dengan kepolosan dan ketidaktahuan bahwa janji adalah sesuatu yang begitu berat untuk dilunasi.

Tapi, ya sudahlah. Dia cukup terhibur. Dan bersyukur. Juga bahagia karena dia tahu bahwa anak-anak yang dia sayangi, juga menyayanginya.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Momoi turun dari mobil merah itu dengan cepat. Sebelum membanting pintunya, dia memandang lelaki yang mengantarnya dengan tajam, kelopak mata merendah dan sorot mata yang berkilat. "Aku bukan anak kecil, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!"

Pintu pun ditutup dengan kasar. Momoi segera meninggalkan mobil itu, untuk memasuki pekarangan asri yang diisi beberapa buah sarana permainan anak-anak.

"Itu Momoi-_sensei_!"

"_Senseeei_!"

Aura mendung yang mengisi wajah Momoi pun tersapu habis ketika enam anak itu berlari ke arahnya. Momoi menunduk, serta-merta merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, tertawa senang ketika semuanya telah sampai di pelukannya. "Halo, semuanya!"

"_Sensei_, _sensei_, ayo main!"

"Iya, iya, tunggu sebentar. _Sensei_ mau menaruh tas di ruangan dulu."

Lima anak berlarian masuk melewati pintu, Momoi tersenyum, anak-anak memang selalu menjadi objek untuk memperbaiki _mood_ yang paling ampuh. Kepolosan mereka meluluhlantakkan semua ego. Apalagi anak-anak kecil ini; yang kalau disuruh berbaris, kita bisa melihat sederet warna pembentuk pelangi yang unik. Mereka terlalu jujur dan luar biasa untuk anak-anak seusia mereka. Dari segi cara berpikir dan mengamati, maksudnya. Apalagi mengamati salah satu pengasuh mereka ini.

Namun, begitu Momoi akan melangkah, ujung roknya ditarik-tarik. Dia baru menyadari, pada kelompok anak yang berlarian tadi kurang satu anggota. Sudah dapat tertebak siapa yang menariknya ini.

"Ada apa, Tetsu-_kun_?"

Kuroko Tetsuya, bocah kecil yang selalu memajang wajah datar itu lantas menyerahkan gelas minumannya. "Ini, _vanilla milkshake_."

"Ah, Tetsu-_kun_, terima kasih, tapi—"

"Minumlah, _sensei_."

"Eh?" kedua alis Momoi terangkat.

"Minuman bisa membuat pikiran lebih baik."

Ajaib sekali anak ini—pikir Momoi.

"_Sensei_ tadi datang dengan wajah cemberut. Pasti ada sesuatu. Kata Ibu, rasa manis bisa membuatmu lebih baik."

"Kau lucu sekali," Momoi berjongkok, mengacak rambut Kuroko dengan gemas, kemudian mencubit pipi gembulnya yang sedikit merah, "Kau memperhatikan, rupanya."

"Tadi Momoi-_sensei_ bertengkar dengan seseorang yang mengantar Momoi-_sensei_, ya?"

Momoi mengangguk. "Begitulah. Yah, dia terlalu menyebalkan, sih. Dia posesif sekali. Aku tidak boleh jalan dengan sembarangan teman. Aku tidak boleh pergi lama-lama tanpa dia. Ah, dasar—oh, maaf, maaf, Tetsu-_kun_, aku tidak bermaksud curhat denganmu, hehehe, maaf!"

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya. "Posesif itu apa?" tanyanya pelan, matanya membulat penuh tanya.

Momoi tertawa. "Nanti kau akan tahu, Tetsu-_kun_ sayang. Kalau kujelaskan sekarang, mungkin kau tidak mengerti."

"Apapun itu ..." Kuroko masih memandang Momoi. "Minumlah _vanilla milkshake_-ku, _sensei_. itu akan membuatmu melupakan apa yang disebut posesif tadi."

Momoi memeluk Kuroko, kemudian mengacak lagi rambut anak itu, saking gemasnya. Dia menerima gelas dari Kuroko, lalu menghirupnya melalui sedotan. Momoi tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Tetsu-_kun_! Aku sayang Tetsu -_kun_," dia mengambil tangan anak itu, kemudian membawanya berjalan ke dalam.

"Aku juga sayang Momoi-_sensei_."

Ketika berjalan ke dalam sambil membimbing Kuroko di tangannya, Momoi tahu keadaan hatinya telah membaik. Dia mulai lega.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Aku minta maaf—"

"Sebegitu gampangnyakah kau menganggap sebuah janji? Aku menunggumu di rumah sampai dua jam, lalu kau tidak mengabari apapun padaku, ternyata kau membatalkannya secara sepihak, memangnya kau tidak bisa mengerti perasaanku?"

"Aku bisa jelaskan—"

"Simpan semua itu untuk nanti. Tunggu sampai _mood_-ku membaik."

_Tut, tut, tut_. Momoi menutup telepon dengan kejam. Dia langsung memasukkan ponsel tadi ke dalam tasnya, tak jauh dari tempat dia duduk. "Aish," dia menggeram kesal—namun langsung membisu begitu tahu ada anak asuh kesayangannya sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Dai-_chan_—"

Aomine Daiki, bocah dengan kulit yang _stand out_ sendiri itu tidak langsung berkata-kata, dia mendudukkan diri ke pangkuan Momoi. Dia mendekatkan gelas plastiknya ke bibir Momoi. "Untuk _sensei_."

"Eeh?"

"_Sensei_ kelihatannya baru marah dengan seseorang. Ini minuman cokelat untuk _sensei_. Kata temanku, cokelat bisa membuat seseorang merasa senang. Aku tidak suka melihat _sensei_ marah-marah."

Momoi pun mencubit ujung hidung Aomine, tersenyum geli. Tangannya yang lain pun mengambil gelas Aomine yang berisi susu cokelat pekat. "Terima kasih, Dai-_chan_!"

Aomine memandangi Momoi yang menyeruput beberapa teguk minuman cokelat yang dia berikan. "Momoi-_sensei_ kenapa marah?"

Momoi menurunkan gelas dari bibirnya. "Yah, seseorang sudah mengingkari janjinya denganku. Itu menyebalkan sekali."

"Mengingkari itu ... maksudnya apa?"

"Tidak menepati, Dai-_chan_. Dia sudah berjanji padaku tapi tidak mewujudkannya."

Aomine masih memberikan sorot mata keheranan, kemudian dia pun mengangkat bahu. "Habiskan saja, _sensei_. Biar _sensei_ bisa lebih senang dan melupakan ingkar janji itu!"

Momoi tertawa, dia paham, tampaknya Aomine belum terlalu mengerti arti kata barusan. Dia memandang Aomine dengan penuh rasa kagum dan kasih sayang, "Iya. Terima kasih banyak, ya."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Jangan malas, dong, ayolah, aku sudah mengerjakan lebih dari separuh presentasinya," Momoi berkata sambil bertolak pinggang di depan pintu sebuah mobil merah yang terparkir sementara di depan sebuah _daycare_.

"_Akan kuusahakan."_

"Dari suaramu, sepertinya kau tidak akan melakukannya dengan baik," Momoi mencibir. Dia pun mengakhiri pembicaraan yang auranya tidak nyaman itu dengan sebuah kalimat pamungkas, "Awas kalau kautidak bisa selesai satu hari sebelum _deadline_, kauakan keluar dari kelompokku."

"_Tunggu—"_

_Dug._ Pintu ditutup. Memang, tidak keras, tapi itu bukanlah sebuah cara untuk menutup pembicaraan dengan baik.

Anak berambut kuning menonton semuanya dari ambang pintu, walau dia tak begitu jelas melihat siapa lawan bicara yang membuat Momoi-_sensei_-nya melangkah masuk ke halaman dengan ekspresi sebal.

"Ada apa, Momoi-_sensei_?"

Momoi berusaha tersenyum. Dia pun menyejajarkan diri dengan tinggi Kise, dia melihat salah satu kancing kemeja anak itu tidak terpasang, diperbaikinya sambil berujar, "Hanya sedang kerepotan menghadapi seseorang yang malas. Kebiasaan malasnya menyebalkan sekali. Dia sering bolos kuliah cuma karena ketiduran. Dia sering melalaikan tugas gara-gara terlalu asyik main basket. Bahkan dia juga pernah tidak ikut ujian karena—"

Ujung sedotan berwarna putih dimasukkan Kise secara tiba-tiba ke mulut Momoi yang barusan mengeluhkan banyak hal tentang kemalasan seseorang.

Terlanjur, akhirnya Momoi menelan saja minuman dari gelas Kise yang tak tembus pandang itu. Ah, es jeruk, ternyata. Dingin dan segar, pas sekali dengan cuaca siang ini yang menjadi puncak musim panas; yang gerah dan membuat emosi cepat mendidih.

Momoi mundur setelah dia merasa minumannya cukup, "Apa tidak apa-apa Ki-_chan _memberikan minumannya padaku?"

Kise tersenyum cerah, ujung-ujung bibirnya membelah pipi dan seluruh gigi susu bagian depan miliknya, yang putih bersih, tampil nyaris seluruhnya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku senang berbagi dengan Momoi-_sensei_!"

"Terima kasih, Sayang."

"Nah, apa Momoi-_sensei_ masih kesal dengan teman Momoi-_sensei_ itu? Mm, kata temanku," ucapnya dengan suara yang masih cadel, dia berhenti sebentar untuk mengetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk mungilnya. "Es jeruk yang segar itu bisa membuat seseorang jadi tenang dan pikirannya jadi lebih jernih, karena esnya sangat menyegarkan!"

"Ki-_chan _pintar," Momoi mengacak rambut Kise. "Terima kasih pemberiannya, ya!"

Kise mencubit pipi Momoi, membuat Momoi agak kaget. Tapi, kemudian tangannya yang lain mampir ke sisi lain pipi Momoi, menarik kedua sudut bibir Momoi agar bisa tersenyum. "Senyum, dong, Momoi-_sensei_. 'Kan sudah kuberi es jeruk sebagai penenang. Jangan dipikirkan lagi orang yang pemalas itu, ya!"

"Hehehe."

"Momoi-_sensei_ lebih cantik kalau senyum begitu!"

Momoi tersenyum geli, kemudian dia mendekatkan lagi tangan Kise yang memegang gelas, diseruputnya isinya lagi, tak banyak kali ini.

"Es jeruknya enak. Manis. Tapi lebih manis lagi wajah Ki-_chan_."

Kise tertawa, dan Momoi merasa lebih baik.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Lalu, menurutmu yang egois di sini siapa? Yang mendahulukan kepentingannya sendiri, saat itu, lalu membuatku menunggu lama di rumah tanpa kabar yang pasti—padahal jika kau batalkan dari awal, aku bisa ikut liburan dengan orang tuaku," ucap Momoi, nyaris tanpa jeda. Dia menarik napas panjang. "Tolong, kali ini kuminta kauintrospeksi diri. Aku tidak suka kalau lama-lama terus begini."

"_Baik, Momoi. Aku mengerti ucapanmu. Tapi—"_

"Aku benci kata 'tapi'."

"Tidak bisakah aku memberi alasan sedikit?"

"Aku sudah terlambat. Anak-anak sudah menungguku. Introspeksi dirilah dulu," Momoi turun dari mobil, "Kita selesaikan ini dengan kepala dingin nanti. Nanti. Kalau aku sudah tidak terlalu kesal padamu."

Momoi menutup pintu dengan pelan, dan tak menggubris sama sekali panggilan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Lihat, lihat, itu mobil yang sama lagi," Kise menyenggol Kuroko. "Ya tidak, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko berhenti minum sebentar, dia menatap mobil merah yang mengantar Momoi tanpa berkedip. "Ya."

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Momoi-_sen_—"

"Midorima-_kun_ sudah di sana," tunjuk Kuroko, menunjuk pada anak lelaki yang juga baru turun dari mobil dan berpamitan dengan ibunya.

Midorima memandang kepergian mobil merah yang tadi dipunggungi Momoi. Tatapannya kemudian berganti, mendongak menatap Momoi yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya.

"Pagi, Midorin!"

Mata Midorima kembali mengikuti mobil merah yang sudah sangat jauh. "Orang yang sama lagi?"

"Eh?"

"Aku beberapa kali melihat Momoi-_sensei_ datang dengan kecewa setelah berbicara dengan orang itu."

"Ah, Midorin memperhatikannya, ya—"

"Pakai ini."

"Ha?" Momoi terlihat bingung melihat Midorima menyerahkan gelas minumnya yang berwarna hijau, isinya terlihat namun warnanya tak jelas, ditipu oleh warna badan gelas."Apa ini?"

"Jus alpukat. Aku pernah kesal dengan temanku, lalu ibuku memberi ini. Ini juga bagus kesehatanmu, kata Ibu. Dia memberiku untuk membuatku lebih senang dan melupakan hal-hal buruk. Yang manis membuatmu lebih baik."

"Kalian ini lucu sekali, sih, sering sekali memberiku minuman akhir-akhir ini," Momoi menjawil pipi Midorima. "Kuminum sedikit, terima kasih, ya! Aku sayang Midorin~"

Midorima membuang muka ketika Momoi selesai mengatakan kalimat tersebut serta mulai menggamit tangannya untuk membawanya memasuki halaman. Anak itu menggembungkan pipinya ketika Momoi tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu marah-marah."

"Benarkah?" Momoi tersenyum getir, "Maaf, ya. Orang itu, sih—"

"Jangan sebut dia lagi—"

"Lho, kenapa, Midorin?"

Midorima memalingkan wajahnya lagi, "Jangan mengingat orang yang membuatmu kesal saat Momoi-_sensei_ sedang marah. Itu hanya membuatmu lebih marah," Midorima lagi-lagi menggembungkan pipi. "Lebih baik kau minum jus alpukatku."

Momoi tertawa, dia pun mencium pipi Midorima. Midorima terlihat syok, langkahnya nyaris berhenti kalau Momoi tidak membimbing tangannya agar dia tetap terus melangkah.

"K-kenapa ..."

"Habisnya Midorin dari tadi mukanya merah, lucu sekali, aku jadi gemas," gadis itu masih terkekeh. "Terima kasih jus alpukatnya, ya! Manis sekali, dan aku sudah lebih baik sekarang."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Aih, bagaimana, sih ..." ini adalah kelima kalinya Momoi mengecek ponsel semenjak duduk di ruang tengah ini, setelah diseret Aomine untuk masuk dan mengawasi mereka berenam, ketimbang mengawasi anak-anak lain di luar sana. Dan, usaha dia mengecek itu sia-sia belaka. Dia tidak menemukan apapun yang baru di sana. Baik pesan, panggilan, maupun _chatting_.

"Apa susahnya coba ..." dia mengembalikan ponselnya itu dengan gusar ke dalam tas.

"Ponsel Momoi-_sensei_ rusak?"

"Eeh," Momoi terlonjak kaget, "Mukkun? Aduh, makanannya banyak sekali, kaubelum kenyang juga?"

"Ibuku memberikan ini sebelum dia pergi tadi pagi," dia pun duduk bersila di depan Momoi, menaruh semua _snack_ itu di pangkuannya, namun tangannya masih memegang satu gelas jus berwarna keunguan. "Ponsel Momoi-_sensei_ benar-benar rusak?"

Momoi tertawa kecil, "Bukan. Ponselku baik-baik saja. Aku cuma sedikit kesal."

"Kesal kenapa?" Mukkun memiringkan kepalanya. Sejenak, dia menatap Momoi, tas lantas, beralih pada makanan-makanannya, memilih kira-kira yang mana yang akan dia makan duluan.

"Seseorang. Dia ikut klub basket kampus untuk bertanding di Hongkong. Dia berangkat tadi pagi-pagi sekali tapi sampai sekarang sama sekali belum mengabariku."

Murasakibara meminum jusnya, yang setelah Momoi perhatikan—sepertinya itu adalah jus anggur. Setelah puas minum, Murasakibara kembali menggigit _maiubo_ di tangannya. "Main basket itu seperti apa, Momoi-_sensei_?"

"Mukkun mau coba? Sekarang, yuk, mumpung tidak terlalu panas. Aku akan mengajarimu," Momoi berusaha untuk tersenyum di depan Murasakibara. Bocah kecil itu sempat termangu ketika menangkap ada yang tak biasa dari senyum sang pengasuh. "Ajak yang lain, yuk."

Murasakibara masih memandangi Momoi dengan matanya yang tak terbuka penuh.

"Ada apa, Mukkun?"

Murasakibara kemudian menyerahkan gelas minumannya. "Ini untuk Momoi-_sensei_."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak haus, Sayang. Tadi aku baru minum."

Murasakibara menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku mau memberikannya untukmu," dia masih memandang Momoi, yang tak tersenyum secerah biasanya. "Aku lebih senang melihat Momoi-_sensei_ tersenyum karena minuman yang kuberikan daripada _sensei_ marah pada ponsel _sensei_ seperti tadi."

Momoi tertawa lepas, Murasakibara belum paham tentang kekesalannya barusan, rupanya. Anak itu benar-benar mengira dia marah pada ponsel, dasar anak polos. Begitu menyenangkan melihat polosnya mereka, dan bagaimana cara mereka mencoba menghibur orang lain.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Mukkun," dia menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Murasakibara perlahan. "Nah, aku benar-benar tulus tersenyum sekarang, bukan?"

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Momoi menatap papan _shogi_ itu dengan heran. Bahkan dia sampai dibuat bingung oleh permainan _shogi_ anak umur tiga tahun! Padahal sebelumnya dia tidak pernah kalah. Apa kemampuan anak ini meningkat dengan pesat hanya dalam hitungan hari?

"Momoi-_sensei_," ada bunyi biji shogi yang diletakkan ke papannya menyela panggilan itu. "Kenapa _sensei_ tidak bisa mengalahkanku hari ini?"

"Ahaha, Akashi-_kun_ yang lebih hebat dariku. Kemampuan Akashi-_kun_ yang makin keren. Aku senang melihatnya."

Akashi menjawab dengan nada polos, sekaligus kening yang agak berkedut, "Aku main seperti biasa saja, _sensei_. _Sensei_ pasti memikirkan sesuatu."

Momoi menghela napas, kemudian melepaskannya dengan berat. Anak ini terlalu jenius untuk dia bohongi. "Maaf kalau aku terlihat begitu, Akashi-_kun_, aku berjanji untuk lebih ceria lagi di depan kalian," dia tersenyum lebar.

Akashi menggeleng. "Kami tidak mau melihat _sensei_ yang berbohong."

"Aa—"

"Minuman bisa membuat _sensei_ lebih baik," Akashi menyerahkan apa yang ada di meja, di dekat papan _shogi_. Jus strawberry itu sesungguhnya buatan Momoi sendiri, Momoi jadi bingung untuk menerimanya. "Ibu bercerita kalau dia sering mengajak Ayah untuk minum teh bersama kalau mereka punya masalah. Katanya, minuman bisa membuat kita lupa dengan masalahnya, karena kita sibuk memikirkan minumannya yang enak."

"Err, maaf, Akashi-_kun_, aku membuat kau jadi ikut memikirkannya juga ..."

Akashi tersenyum kecil, kemudian menggeleng. "Karena kami sayang Momoi-_sensei_."

Momoi mengacak rambut Akashi. "Kalian tidak perlu ikut memikirkannya. Aku hanya punya masalah kecil dengan orang terdekatku belakangan ini. Kami jadi sering bertengkar. Tapi ini bukan hal yang harus kalian, terutama Akashi-_kun_ pikirkan."

Akashi menatap Momoi, dan Momoi pun tersenyum lebih cerah lagi. Dia pun meminum jus yang diberikan Akashi sambil membalas pandangannya. Akashi lantas bangkit berdiri, menarik tangan Momoi, "Habiskan jusnya, lalu bermainlah dengan kami, kami akan membuatmu melupakan masalahmu, _sensei_."

Sebelum Momoi meminum jus strawberry tersebut, dia balas menggenggam tangan mungil Akashi, "Aku sangat senang mengenal Akashi-_kun_. Juga yang lain. Kalian sangaaat baik!" sekali lagi, Momoi tersenyum pada anak asuhnya.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Hari ini tepat satu tahun sejak Momoi-_sensei_ bergabung di sini."

"Dari mana kau tahu, Tetsu?"

"Akashi-_kun_ melingkari tanggalnya di kalender kita," tunjuk Kuroko pada penunjuk tanggal yang dipajang di tembok, di dekat deretan foto.

"Jadi karena itu kau menyuruh kami membawa minuman-minuman ini, Akashi?" Midorima masih memegang erat gelas plastik berisi jus alpukat yang berembun.

Akashi mengangguk, tangannya bersilang di depan dada. "_Sensei_ akan datang sebentar lagi. Sebaiknya kita tunggu di luar."

**.**

Momoi turun dari mobil merah itu—lagi—namun kali ini berbeda. Tidak ada pertengkaran, tidak ada perdebatan, tidak ada kata-kata dingin. Lelaki yang menyetir mobil itu turun tak lama setelah Momoi keluar. Dia tersenyum sebentar pada wanitanya.

**.**

"Sekarang?" Kise memastikan.

"Kita terlambat, Kise-_chin_."

Momoi tengah melepaskan sandalnya. Seorang laki-laki asing mengikutinya.

"Tetsu-_kun_, Dai-_chan_, Akashi-_kun_, Midorin, Ki-_chan_, Mukkun, selamat pagi!" Momoi mendekati semuanya sambil melambaikan tangan. "Pagi ini ada orang baik yang mau berkenalan dengan kalian! Kagamin, ayo sini."

Perhatian keenamnya langsung tertuju pada siapa yang dibawa Momoi. Tubuhnya tinggi, jauh melampaui Momoi. Warna rambutnya agak mirip dengan Akashi, membuat pemuda kecil itu mengerutkan keningnya lebih tajam dari pada yang lain.

"Yang merah itu Akashi-_kun_, yang kuning itu Ki-_chan_, yang biru muda Tetsu-_kun_, di sebelahnya itu Dai-_chan_, yang hijau Midorin, yang terakhir ini Mukkun. Semuanya, kenalkan, ini pacarku, Kagamin. Kagami Taiga. Dia ingin berterima kasih dengan kalian, karena dia pikir kalianlah yang sering menghiburku dan memperbaiki _mood_-ku, serta membuatku berpikiran lebih jernih ... jadi hubungan kami bisa lebih baik lagi, lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya."

Semuanya terdiam.

Pacar? Yang mereka tahu, kata 'pacar' itu artinya spesial. Entah, mungkin mereka pernah mendengarnya dari televisi atau celetukan kawan-kawan mereka sesama penghuni _daycare_.

Bagi Kuroko, spesial itu pasti artinya seseorang yang istimewa. Bagi Aomine, dia pikir spesial itu adalah penggambaran dimana orang itu adalah orang yang mau diajak bermain setiap waktu. Bagi Kise, yang dia pahami dengan otaknya yang masih berkembang, spesial itu adalah orang yang bisa diajak untuk tertawa. Bagi Murasakibara, spesial artinya pasti lebih keren dari pada makanan biasa. Bagi Midorima, dia yakin kata spesial itu pasti sebutan untuk orang yang mau menemani kemana pun. Dan bagi Akashi, dia paham bahwa spesial itu pasti bukan sekadar bermakna teman biasa.

Hening.

"Salam kenal, semuanya. Mm, yeah, kalian lucu. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian," Kagami berusaha tersenyum. Namun ketika pandangannya bertemu sebentar dengan Momoi, senyumannya menjadi lebih lebar, dan dia tunjukkan untuk enam bocah di depannya.

"Sayang sekali, Kagamin sibuk hari ini, jadi dia tidak bisa lama-lama. Padahal dia jago main basket lho. Nanti kapan-kapan dia akan datang lagi, dia akan mengajak kalian main basket!" Momoi melirik Kagami sebentar. "Aku mengantar dia ke depan dulu, ya."

Keenamnya memandang Momoi yang menggamit lengan Taiga sambil tersenyum tanpa kata-kata apapun.

Yang mereka tahu, senyum Momoi-_sensei_ manis sekali di detik itu. Jarang sekali terlihat yang seperti barusan.

Hal kedua yang mereka tahu; bukan mereka yang menyebabkan senyuman itu terbentuk.

Bukan mereka yang spesial, dong?

Semuanya kemudian saling menghadap satu sama lain lagi, dengan posisi melingkar. Kali ini, masih tak ada kata yang terdengar. Yang ada adalah suara minuman disedot dari gelasnya dengan bunyi yang berisik, dan beberapa di antara mereka mencengkeram badan gelas plastik hingga gelasnya mengkerut.

Ah, dasar anak-anak, dan kepolosan niat mereka untuk menunjukkan rasa senang pada guru sekaligus pengasuh mereka ...

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: i just can't simply resist kindergarten!gom ;q; jadi bikin ini tuh buat memuaskan hasrat diri karena terlalu pengen liat momoi jadi guru TK dan anak-anak kisedai jadi muridnya u_lllll_u thanks udah bacaaa o/


End file.
